


An Important Talk

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: The morning after Ash and Kiawe came out to Kiawe's family.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	An Important Talk

Early the next morning there's a knock on Kukui's door.

The professor answers while the boys eat breakfast.

"Sima... I don't think I should be letting you in," Kukui blocks the woman from entering.

"I just want to talk to my son, I don't agree with my husband Or his reaction to all of this."

Ash looks to Kiawe, who's holding his spoon a little too tight and won't look up from his bowl.

"Kiawe, do you want to talk to your mother?" Kukui asks, still not letting the larger adult in.

Kiawe silently stands up, moving past Kukui to pull his mom away from the front door.

"We'll be back in a minute," Kiawe says softly before closing the door.

Kukui and Ash stay still for a long second, before looking at each other, then finding a window where they can see the other two.

When they do they find Kiawe and Sima he's leaned against her, while she holds onto him.

"Is Kiawe crying?" Asks quietly when he sees Kiawe's shoulders shake harshly.

"Kiawe's always been in tune with his emotions, and open about them, it shouldn't be a surprise," Kukui puts a hand on Ash's shoulder.

The mother and son head back towards the house and Ash and Kukui quickly move to look like they weren't spying.

"Enjoy the show?" Kiawe asks, tears still wet against his face.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves," Kukui laughs awkwardly.

"It's fine, I just had to explain something to Kiawe," Sima holds Kiawe's shoulder affectionately.

"Is Rango still mad?" Ash asks, without thinking, like usual.

"Rango and I had a long talk after the two of you left and we've come to an understanding. Kiawe can come home when he feels ready to, and Ash, you're welcome back anytime you like, I'm excited that Kiawe has found someone who loves him so very much," Sima moves from behind Kiawe to hug Ash.

"So...happy ending?" Ash asks with a smile.

"Happy ending," Kiawe pulls Ash close to kiss his forehead.

"Does Delia know about the two of you?" Kukui asks.

"One step at a time," Kiawe huffs, still holding Ash close.


End file.
